The 2012 Academy Awards
by The Jesses Academy Awards
Summary: The Oscars has finally come to the Rio FanFiction site! Vote for your favorite stories, and see which ones are truely the best of them all.
1. Introduction

Welcome to the very first Rio Academy Awards for the year 2012!

This has been brought to you by the combined efforts of many distinguished authors on this site, such as therobotchicken, holospartoi258, and Rapture at Sea. Three additional authors also contributed to this project, BlitzerStar, WordsPark37, and AgtMulder99.

Our goal is to use the system and ideals of the real life Academy Awards and re-create it in FanFiction. In other words, to bring the Oscars to Rio.

This is how this would work. Voters would be able to vote for almost ANY story on the Rio FanFiction section for any award out of the 50 total. (See Categories) The votes would then be counted, and the top five for each category will be announced. The voters would then have a second chance to vote, out of the five, and the votes for those will be counted. The final winners would then be announced in a chat room LIVE, on this story, and on this profile. (See Voting for more info)

The award for winning a Jesse is more bragging rights than an actual award. However, if possible, we will create ACII banters that a winner could post on their profile. If not, we may use Photoshop and give links to the pictures. The winners will also be announced to the public, giving more publicity to the authors and their stories.

I hear you ask, when is this starting? Actually, right now! **Voting has February 4th, and will end on February 22th.**

So what are you waiting for? Go to the next chapter to see how to vote for your favorite stories!

**The above information and more can be found on our profile, The Jesse Academy Awards, as well.**


	2. Voting

**Voting:**

Much like the real Oscars, Jesse nominees will be chosen through a voting system. There will be two phases, or "voting rounds" that will ultimately decide the nominees and the winners.

This voting system is similar to how the real Oscars chooses their nominees and winners. Read below on how our modified system works.

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND 1: NOMINATION BALLOTS<strong>

1. Each nominating ballot (a PM to "The Jesses Academy Awards") could vote for up to three people/stories per category.

2. The top five who accumulated the most votes will be considered "nominated for a Jesse" and move onto the next round. If you are nominated for a Jesse, you will recieve a PM saying this.

* * *

><p><strong>Example:<strong>

1. Story 1 - Author 1  
>2. Story 2 - Author 2<br>3. Story 3 - Author 3

* * *

><p><strong>ROUND 2: WINNER BALLOTS<strong>

1. In the second round, the winner ballots, individuals, once again, are only allowed one vote per category. They will vote for one nominee from a publishly posted list of the 5 nominees per category that were not eliminated in Round 2.

2. The final winner of each category will be decided from these votes, and will be announced at the ceremony, the story, and this profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Example:<strong>

**Public List: Nominated Stories for Best Story**

Story 2 - Author 2  
>Story 7 - Author 7<br>Story 8 - Author 8  
>Story 10 - Author 10<br>Story 13 - Author 13

**Winner Ballot:**

1. Story 2 - Author 2

* * *

><p><strong>How To Send A Vote:<strong>

Sending a vote is quite easily! Just follow these simple steps.

1. Go to "The Jesses Academy Awards" and hit "PM message".

2. At subject, type in the following...

If it is a Nomination Ballot, type in, "NB: (Category)"

If it is a Winner Ballot, type in, "WB: (Category)"

3. In the body, make a simple list of numbers (1-3) and type in the authors/stories you are voting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Ballot Templates:<strong>

If you need, use these templates to make voting quicker and easier. Simply copy and paste them in the body and fill in the author/story. Refer to the examples above if you need help.

**NOMINATION BALLOTS:**

1.  
>2.<br>3.

* * *

><p><strong>WINNER BALLOTS:<strong>

1.

* * *

><p><strong>Voting: Issue: Us Voting<strong>

Decided by a unanimous vote, we have decided to disqualify ourselves from voting. This includes: Rapture at Sea, holospartoi258, therobotchicken, WordSPark37, BlitzerStar, and AgtMulder99. This means the voting will not be any way influenced. It's all up to you, the voters.

Go to the next chapter to see the categories you can nominate for!


	3. Categories

**Categories (50 categories total)**

**Story Accolade (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Most Chapters in Story:

Most OC in Story:

Most Words in Story:

Most Reviews in Story:

Most Enjoyable/Fun Story:

Most Heartbreaking Story:

Most Unique Story:

Most GrimDark Story:

Most WAFF Story:

Best New Story:

Best Quote:

Best Story (10 nominees; but one winner):

**Genre Accolade (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Best Action/Adventure:

Best Angst:

Best Comedy:

Best Drama:

Best Family:

Best Horror:

Best Originality:

Best Poem:

Best Romance:

Best Sci-Fi:

Best Unconventional Couple Story:

Best Story of below 500 words (Drabble):

Best Story of 501-2000 words (One-shot):

Best Story of 2001-10,000 words (Mid-Length):

Best Story of 10,001+ words (Epic):

Best Series:

Best Pre-Movie Story:

Best Post-Movie Story:

**Sub-Genres (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Best Baby (5 and below) Story:

Best Kids (5 – 16) Story:

Best AU Story:

Best Songfic:

Best Plot? What Plot? Story:

Best 1ST POV Fic:

Best Holiday Story:

Best War Story:

**Character Accolade (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Best OC:

Best Portrayal of Blu (Story):

Best Portrayal of Jewel (Story):

Best Character-centric Story:

Best Nico/Pedro Story:

Best Rafael/Eva Story:

**Authors' Accolade (10 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Best New Author:

Best Author:

**Razzie Awards (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Worst Author:

Worst Story:

**Foreign Language (5 nominees each; but only one winner)**

Best Author:

Best Story:


	4. Update 1

Okay, guys, the Jesses Awards nomination period is drawing to a close. To all those who have sent their nomination ballots in, thank you very much! If you have not sent in your nomination ballots, send them now. When we cut off the nomination period, we will count up the votes and send PMs to those whose stories have made it through to the final voting round. Thank you, all of you who have sent in your nominations!


	5. Nominee List

**Here you have it, everyone! This is a compiled list of the nominees who were voted for. Turnout was great, as we had 77 total ballots sent in. Amazing!**

**Now, this is where things get very serious. It's time to begin sending in winners ballots (Look at the profile if you need help with formatting the messages) so choose VERY VERY carefully.**

**This is it, voters! It's time for you to pick the BEST stories in each category, so that they, and the authors who wrote them, may be honored by the community as a whole.**

**We wish good luck to the contestants, and voters, be sure to flood this account with PMs!**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Story Accolade <strong>

(No votes allowed) **Most Chapters in Story:**

_Sky Kiddo Scarlet - Chained Together Birds  
>Sierra Strike - Rio Birds vs Smugglers<br>Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: La llama de la venganza  
>Project NICK - Rio: Love Trip<em>

(No votes allowed) **Most Reviews in Story:**

_holospartoi258 - Next to You  
>therobotchicken - Life after the Jump<br>Corration - Come Back  
>Qille - Seeing Double<em>

(No votes allowed) **Most Words in Story:**

_ Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: La llama de la venganza  
>holospartoi258 - Next to You<br>Rapture At Sea - Brave New World  
>Sky Kiddo Scarlet - Chained Together Birds<br>ernestgoestocamp - Rio: Forgotten Memories_

**Most Enjoyable/Fun Story:**

_Sky Kiddo Snikity - Blupers  
>KhallieGurl - Tubular<br>Rapture At Sea - Tumbling Down  
>therobotchicken - Life After the Jump<br>holospartoi258 - Next to You_

**Most Heartbreaking Story:**_  
><em>  
><em>holospartoi258 - Love?<br>WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay  
>holospartoi258 - Till it Do Us Part<em>

**Most Unique Story:**

_ernestgoestocamp - Rio: Forgotten Memories  
>uniVersals - An Imaginative Mind<br>Rapture At Sea - Happy Birthday!  
>WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Chained Together Birds_

**Most GrimDark Story:**

_holospartoi258 - Love?  
>Rapture at Sea - Happy Birthday!<br>WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay_

**Best New Story:**

_The Feather Of Pepa - Two Pairs Of Eyes**  
><strong>Fox Mulder99 – Azure Snow Birds_  
><em>The Feather Of Pepa - Like A Wave<em>  
><em>Alex The American Bald Eagle - Rio 2: Tales of a New Bird <em>

**Best Quote:**

_BluJet The MacawHawk - Moose Lake Skateboard Cup: _'Geeseballs'  
><em>holospartoi258 – Next to You:<em> 'His face marked frantic desire to correct his previous statement as he registered my horrified expression and my violent choking of air. "I…I mean not like that! I mean just sleep… next to you. No; not like that! Erm…"'

**Best Story (10 nominees; but one winner):**

_therobotchicken - Life After the Jump  
><em>_holospartoi258 - Till it Do Us Part  
><em>_Sky Kiddo Snikity - Chained Together Birds  
><em>_WordSPark37 - Love in a Cast  
><em>_KhallieGurl - Tubular  
>holospartoi258 - Next To You<br>__holospartoi258 - Love?  
><em>_JahMasterWikiwuki - Friendly Intentions  
><em>_Count Doofus - From Whence They Came  
><em>_Fox Mulder99 - Azure Snow Birds  
><em>_Rapture At Sea - A Quest For Grace  
><em>_Rapture At Sea - Exit Wounds_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Genre Accolade <strong>

**Best Action/Adventure:**

_Project NICK - Rio: Lost in Paradise  
>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Chained Together<br>Birds Blu Wolf 23 - Blazing Blu Courage  
>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Homeland<em>

**Best Angst:**

_holospartoi258 - Next to You  
>WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Grey Skies  
>Shade105 - Fireworks: Blu x Jewel fic<br>holospartoi258 - Love?_

**Best Comedy:**

_Project NICK - Rio: Love Trip  
>bluecatcinema - Love Hawk<br>Corration - Rio: The series_

**Best Drama:**

_holospartoi258 - Next to You  
>Count Doofus - From Whence They Came<em>_  
>KhallieGurl - Ambitions<br>ernestgoestocamp - Rio : Forgotten Memories  
>Khallie Gurl - Musical Chairs<br>_

**Best Family:**

_Rapture At Sea - Shades of Blue  
>Corration - Missing Messages<br>Rapture At Sea - Exit Wounds_

**Best Horror:**

_Rapture At Sea - Happy Birthday!  
>Designation M - Rio: Predators Final Edition<em>

**Best Poem:**

_Rapture At Sea - Meu Tudo  
>Zacarais - From Jewel<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Do or Die_

**Best Romance:**

_Ghostofinu - Tested Love  
>DestinyDragon01 - Rio: new life<br>Corration - Come Back  
>therobotchicken - Life After the Jump<br>holospartoi258 - Next to You_

**Best Sci-Fi:**

_Sky Kiddo Snikity – Homeland  
>ArmyOfOne1112 - Ground Zero<br>ernestgoestocamp - Rio: Forgotten Memories  
>Friendkilla's Getting revenge series<br>Rapture At Sea - Brave New World_

**Best Story of 501-2000 words (One-shot):**

_Esmeia - Native Tongue  
>CJFANG - Works Every Time<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Do or Die  
>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Ringlet<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Grey Skies  
><em>

**Best Story of 2001-10,000 words (Mid-Length):**

_BlooDSTAR - Real in Rio  
>Designation M - Rio: Predators Final Edition<br>holospartoi258 - Sense of Security  
>Sky Kiddo Snikity - Blupers<br>KhallieGurl - Tubular_

**Best Pre-Movie Story**:

_Sky Kiddo Snikity - Roasted Macaw  
>Project NICK - Rio 1 12: The Movie<br>Rapture At Sea - Before It All_

**Best Post-Movie Story:**

_Corration - Jungle Instincts_  
><em>holospartoi258 - Next to You<em>  
><em>therobotchicken - Life After the Jump<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Sub-Genres (5 nominees each; but only one winner)<strong>

_**Best Plot? What Plot? Story:**_

_Only one nominee:_ _holospartoi258 – Sense of Security_

**Best 1ST POV Fic:**

_Ghostofinu - Lost Serenity  
>holospartoi258 - Next to You<br>holospartoi258 - Love?_

**Best Holiday Story:**

_Sky Kiddo Snikity - The Flight Before Christmas  
>holospartoi258 - Till It Do Us Part<br>Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: Luces en el cielo  
>Fox Mulder99 - Azure Snow Birds<em>

**Best War Story:**

_Sierra strike - Rio: birds vs smugglers  
>Sky Kiddo Snikity – Homeland<br>Rapture At Sea - Brave New World_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Character Accolade (5 nominees each; but only one winner)<strong>

**Best OC:**

_holospartoi258's Ronaldo  
>therobotchicken's Scarla<br>__KhallieGurl's Calysta  
>Rapture At Sea's Grace<br>Rapture At Sea's Margaret  
><em>

**Best Portrayal of Blu (Story): **

_Rapture At Sea - I Promise  
>holospartoi258 - Love?<br>Feathers Apart - It's not that simple  
>Rapture At Sea - Tumbling Down<br>therobotchicken - Life After the Jump_

**Best Portrayal of Jewel (Story): **

_holospartoi258 - Next to You  
>Rapture At Sea - I Promise<br>holospartoi258 - Sense of Security  
>Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: El llanto y la alegria<br>Ghostofinu - Lost Serenity_

**Best Nico/Pedro Story:**

_KhallieGurl - Ambitions  
>Seeing Double - Qille<br>EmmerzK - Embrace the Rhythm  
>JahMasterWikiWuki - Murderous Intentions<br>KhallieGurl - Musical Chairs_

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Authors' Accolade <strong>

**Best New Author:**

_WordSPark37  
>Fox Mulder99<br>JahMasterWikiWuki_

**Best Author:(10 nominees each; but only one winner)**

_Kakela  
>Qille<br>Ted Wakeman  
>KhallieGurl<br>Sky Kiddo Snikity  
>Fox Mulder99<br>WordSPark37  
>Rapture At Sea<br>Ghostofinu  
>therobotchicken<br>holospartoi258  
>Corration<em>

* * *

><p><strong>~~~Miscellaneous Accolade<strong>

**Worst Author:**

_BluJetTheMacawHawk  
>Emperor Chao of the World<br>No-Remorse81  
>Zero2o1o<br>Empress Chao of the World_

**Worst Story**

"_Anything by the above authors"  
>emperor chao of the world – Sherlock Blu series<em>

_**(THIS PART. I have no idea what to do- I say 'story', then I have stories nominated in one go...)**_

**Best Foreign Author:**

_Zir Agronsitooo  
>Zack-Dragneel<br>Trisque-o-galego_

**Best Foreign Story:**

_ Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: Lealtades y Traiciones  
>Zack Dragneel - Rio: Destinados a ser<br>Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: La llama de la venganza_


	6. Update 2

Alright guys, we're drawing nearer and nearer to the ceremony! It's in 3 days! And we don't have too many votes, so we need them NOW! Now is the time to vote for your favourite author/story and honour these people for their hard work they've put in!

We need as many votes as possible, so please, feel free to vote for anything! Thanks to all who sent in their voting ballots already- but to those who haven't, it's imperative that you do, because after the ceremony the Jesses 2012 will be over! So please, send in the ballots! Hurry! We're going to announce the winners in a short time, so we need your votes now! Just PM the Jesses account right now!


	7. Winners List

**The Final Announcement**

And so, the very first, annual Jesses Academy Awards comes to a close, with this, the concluding winners of the categories set forth by the academy. We would like to thank everyone who participated, whether they nominated, voted, wrote one of the winning stories, or simply gave the Awards the support it needed from its fandom.

A hearty Congratulations to all the winners! You were democratically selected by your peers, and voted as the very best in your category! We hope you'll keep writing these amazing stories for Rio, and expect to see you all on the nomination ballots yet again, next year!

For those of you who didn't win, never fear, for you'll get your chance yet again next year! For more information on rules, procedures, and guidelines, visit the Jesses Academy Awards Profile page.

* * *

><p>Now, without further ado, we present to you the winners of the Jesse Academy Awards!<p>

* * *

><p>~~~Story Accolade<p>

**(No votes allowed) Most Chapters in Story:**

Sierra Strike - Rio Birds vs Smugglers

**(No votes allowed) Most Reviews in Story:**

Qille - Seeing Double

**(No votes allowed) Most Words in Story:**

Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: La llama de la venganza

**Most Enjoyable/Fun Story:**

Rapture At Sea - Tumbling Down

**Most Heartbreaking Story:**

holospartoi258 - Love?

**Most Unique Story:**

WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay

**Most GrimDark Story:**

Rapture at Sea - Happy Birthday!

**Best New Story:**

Fox Mulder99 – Azure Snow Birds

**Best Quote:**

holospartoi258 – Next to You: 'His face marked frantic desire to correct his previous statement as he registered my horrified expression and my violent choking of air. "I…I mean not like that! I mean just sleep… next to you. No; not like that! Erm…"'

**Best Story:**

holospartoi258 - Next To You

* * *

><p>~~~Genre Accolade<p>

**Best Action/Adventure:**

Sky Kiddo Snikity – Homeland

**Best Angst:**

WordSPark37 - The Price to Pay

**Best Comedy:**

Corration - Rio: The series

**Best Drama:**

holospartoi258 - Next to You

**Best Family:**

Corration - Missing Messages

**Best Horror:**

Rapture At Sea - Happy Birthday!

**Best Poem:**

Rapture At Sea - Meu Tudo

**Best Romance:**

therobotchicken - Life After the Jump

**Best Sci-Fi:**

Rapture At Sea - Brave New World

**Best Story of 501-2000 words (One-shot):**

CJFANG - Works Every Time

**Best Story of 2001-10,000 words (Mid-Length):**

BlooDSTAR - Real in Rio

**Best Pre-Movie Story:**

Rapture At Sea - Before It All

**Best Post-Movie Story:**

holospartoi258 - Next to You

* * *

><p>~~~Sub-Genres (5 nominees each; but only one winner)<p>

**Best Plot? What Plot? Story:**

holospartoi258 – Sense of Security

**Best 1ST POV Fic:**

holospartoi258 - Love?

**Best Holiday Story:**

Fox Mulder99 - Azure Snow Birds

**Best War Story:**

Sky Kiddo Snikity – Homeland

* * *

><p>~~~Character Accolade (5 nominees each; but only one winner)<p>

**Best OC:**

holospartoi258's Ronaldo

**Best Portrayal of Blu (Story): **

holospartoi258 - Love?

Feathers Apart - It's not that simple

**Best Portrayal of Jewel (Story): **

Ghostofinu - Lost Serenity

**Best Nico/Pedro Story:**

KhallieGurl – Ambitions

* * *

><p>~~~Authors' Accolade<p>

**Best New Author:**

WordSPark37

**Best Author:**

Rapture At Sea

* * *

><p>~~~Miscellaneous Accolade<p>

**Best Foreign Author:**

Zir Agronsitooo

**Best Foreign Story:**

Zir Agronsitooo - RIO: La llama de la venganza


End file.
